Illuminated
by Cherem
Summary: For the first time in her entire life Bellatrix isn't capable of killing. So she decides to adopt the boy named Harry Potter. It's up to him to restore the honor to the noble house of Black. He will make his own path. HP/? Most likely Fleur.
1. Welcome to the Madhouse

**My First fanfic. Opinions, hints and tips are always appreciated.  
Reviews are loved. **

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_**** belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.**

She was smart. No matter what most people said, no matter how many claimed she was insane,  
Bellatrix Lestrange was far from stupid.  
She came from the noble house of Black, and would not let her family down.  
Unfortunately, she did.

Everything happened in a blur. Lots and lots of money was spend on getting her out of Azkaban.  
Her lord was gone, the once so noble house of Black 's name was tarnished, everything went to hell.  
So Bella in all her insanity decided to do in what she excelled the most. _Killing._

It didn't took long to find the famous Harry Potter. She snorted.  
'How could someone like this, _a child, _take down the dark lord?' With her wand ready and the full intension on blood she went in. And she certainly wasn't prepared for what she found.

"A cupboard?, they keep their nephew in a cupboard under the stairs?" Bellatrix whispered in a tone of half-amusement and half in disdain. _And they call us heartless.  
_She crept in the house and soon came eye to eye with the young boy.

And for the first time in her life, Bellatrix could not kill. It were his eyes, she decided.

Both so full of life and yet at the same time so empty.

"Harry, just imagine if you have a veela as a wife, you would gain so much respect!" Bellatrix beamed proudly at her adopted son. They were both currently walking through the hallway of the Black Manor, which Bellatrix had built and designed with the help of Harry.  
after all, to restore the honor of the Black family a proper house was one of the basics.  
"Forget honor, you'll live for the rest of your life with a smile on your face!" Sirius, his well-meaning but childish godfather wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "They say sex with a veela is like heaven." He looked dreamily far in the distance. Harry just signed. He just knew they would both react as they did when he told them about Fleur Delacour, one of the many girl that arrived from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

The moment he met Fleur he knew she was something special, and was immediately drawn to her.

Not like all the one-brain-celled teenage boys in 50 mile radius, but more level –headed.

And her curious stare had barely left his silhouette.

"Harry can _not_ sleep with her yet!" his mother raised her hands dramatically.

_And here we go…._

"Dammit Sirius have you not paid any attention to the lessons you had when we were little!"

He signed, "Bella-" she wouldn't have any of it. "A proper pure-blood marriage demands from the woman that she is a virgin! She gives absolute and complete loyalty to her husband! Both body and soul. We learned those things Sirius!" "Guys-" Harry tried. "Oh come one dear cousin, everybody knows that almost no woman is a virgin on her honeymoon night. Harry deserves some fun."

Sirius winked at him. "He can claim her but only-" she signed and turned to Harry.

"I don't know why I even bother to learn him the proper way, he has always been an airhead" a loud protest was heard from Sirius that made Harry grin, but his mother ignored him.

"Harry claiming a veela would be fantastic, and luckily for you there will be no awkward rituals to find out if she's still unclaimed, as veela only mate once in their life." She kept on ranting about status and how proud everyone would be should he marry a veela.

The moment he wrote his mother and godfather about Fleur at the start of his fourth year, he was overloaded with information. Most of Sirius's his letters were about how good shagging one would be, and congratulating his little boy on his achievement an how he had grown up. Fortunately his mothers were slightly more educating.

Apparently veela, unlike wizards, had no difference in blood.  
A veela's transformation would only complete if she mated with her mate. A veela has only one mate and would do anything for him or her, everything else comes in second. The mate and his or her wishes always come first. It naturally isn't possible to hurt their mate in any way.  
Claims have been made that a veela would become even more beautiful and possess even more power when it has mated. However, not much is known about it.

In wizard society, especially in the pure-blood's veela are viewed with high regard and having one as mate, well, that would only mean more power.  
Harry signed, no wonder his mother was so proud of him having a veela.

There weren't any indications that Fleur liked him romantically though. They only spoke.  
For hours and hours. What was an achievement. As she spoke to no one else and only sneered at all boys daring to come close. With the exception of Harry of course.  
She probably didn't want to scare him away. Like _that_ would happen.

Harry did notice how she would lean his way when they walked together or sat next to each other.  
how she would glare at any girl who would dare to look his way, the slight blush that only Harry could accomplish with just staring in her eyes. Oh yeah, she had it bad.

'And what about the Weasleys?' Bellatrix stopped walking and turned around  
"Those filthy blood traitors?" Sirius sighed and raised one eyebrow.  
"It appears that girl fancies me, mother" Harry smiled slightly. "SHE WHAT!" and there she went on a rampage. "Harry, is there a reason for you to try and give Bella dear a heart attack?" Sirius asked amused. "Certainly, they are still a pure blood family, and I may be able to 'convert' some of the more talented children. " His mother paused and looked at him with a smile.  
"And I think that Ginny is going to be quite the stunner in a few years." Sirius barked a laugh and slapped him on the shoulder while Bellatrix smiled even more.  
ranting once again. "Just imagine; Saving pure blood children from their horrible lost parents."  
"You would gain so much respect!"

_**/Welcome to the Madhouse/**_


	2. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Oh wow, I received so many alerts! (And reviews!)  
You guys are awesome **

**S-Wanderer999: Sirius actually did not get released at the same time/the same way as Bellatrix.  
While she tried to kill Harry, Sirius was still locked up in Azkaban. Everything will be explained  
****eventually so please be patient! (And I do hope you'll keep on reading ;))**

**As for the parings Fleur will be number 1. ****I really don't like canon pairings so Harry/Ginny will be  
out of the question. ****She will however play an important part in Harry's life.**

**kiwi1231&HPfan4eva: Thank you for your votes, Harry/Fleur will be most likely to happen.**

**immortal6666: Thank you. I realize it's a bit jumbled. It is my first fanfic in English and I have  
trouble with expressing what I really mean since English isn't my first/native language.  
I do hope that everything will be clearer when I post the next couple of chapters.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Harry Potter**_** belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.**

Chapter 2: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

"And I'm back" Harry whispered to no one in particularly. Tired from the trip Harry only wanted to  
sleep, however luck was not on his side as he ran into Ronald Weasley on his way to the common room.  
"Back from one of your _trips?_" stated Ron more than asked. Harry signed. "I don't have time  
for you Ginger, move." Ron made no indication that he was going to move so Harry simply walked  
around him. "Sure, getting your _eyes checked_ at right?, What kind of idiot believes that kind of  
excuse!" He was nearly screaming now. "Everybody knows you're a bloody death eater. Not hard to  
miss since you have a mass murderer you call a mother." Harry stopped in his track, attempting to  
style his hair with his hand. An habit he had whenever he tried hard not to kill someone.  
"You know," Harry spat, "You're lucky I'm too tired to curse you."

Deciding that he was the more responsible of the two of them, Harry once more attempted to get to  
the common room and get the long desired nap he deserved, something once again stopped him.  
_Weasley just drew his wand._ "Really _Ronald_, what are you planning to do with that, throw it at me or  
something?" the taunted. His hand had already found his own wand hidden in his sleeve.  
_One move and your dead, give me one reason._

"And what do we have here, a Weasley knowing how to hold a wand?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
Nope, now he never was going to get any sleep.  
"I hope you weren't hoping to attack anyone with it, were you Weasley?" the blond sneered.  
He already had his own wand in his hand and stood next to Harry. "Last time you tried to attack one  
of your superiors you spat out snails for an entire week, or so the rumor goes." He laughed. "And  
good to see everything went _fine _Harry. You know, regarding your _eyes._" His grin grew even wider.  
"Yes, just _peachy. _I actually am this close to collapsing right here on this floor, so if you just put your  
wand away Ginger I will forget this ever happened and I can go to sleep."  
"Aw come on Harry, he won't get away that easily!" Draco raised his wand. "Let's see-"  
"Let's see what mister Malfoy?" _Bollocks._ Harry turned around to see Snape standing behind them.  
"Magic in the school halls is prohibited, you three should know that."  
It was obvious that neither of them expected to get caught, judging by the look on their faces.  
Harry however was growing only more irritated. He just wanted to sleep.  
"Draco was just showing his appreciation to _Ronald_, sir" Harry said in his probably most forced polite  
tone ever. "Really now mister Potter? Appreciation for what exactly?"  
"_Ronald _here," he pointed his head in the direction to where the ginger was standing, "was just  
overjoyed to see that I had returned to Hogwarts and everything was alright." Snape raised  
one eyebrow. "You know sir, with my eyes and all." Draco tried (and failed horribly) to contain  
his laughter. Snape turned to Ron, "Is this true mister Weasley?". "I-, uh- he-I ugh" He opened and  
closed his mound several times muttering incoherent words. "See sir, completely overcome with  
joy!" Draco managed to say between breaths. "You all better return to your dorms than, we'll  
celebrate the return of our great saviour some other time. "

On their way to the common room Draco, naturally, couldn't shut up.  
"That look on his face, priceless!" the blond shook his head and stared at Harry. "What Malfoy, going  
to confess your undying love for me or something?" Harry smirked. "Of course not you prat!"  
The blond pushed Harry. "What did she say? And don't give me that eye crap!"  
they were already near the entrance of their common room, so Harry stopped walking.  
"Some strange events have been happening." The blond snorted "I know that!"  
"Stop interrupting me if you want to learn something stupid!" Draco glared but did not say anything.  
"Bella doesn't know details but _they_ are investigating " Draco gave Harry a knowing look and nodded  
his head. "She tries to hide it but I know she's worried." Draco laughed. "Aw isn't that sweet! She  
doesn't want you to worry~" Harry smacked Draco. "What did I say! Oh god you are hopeless  
Malfoy!" the blond only seemed to take it as a compliment.  
"Something is going to happen, sooner or later." Harry started walking to the Slytherin dungeons.  
"Wait, that's all?" Harry shook his head. "No, we have some recruiting to do." He smiled and Draco  
couldn't help shudder. "Don't grin so creepy." Harry laughed "The Weasleys by the way."  
Draco stopped moving, "Oi, wait what? Are you kidding me? Oh you prat that is not funny!"  
Harry just kept moving "Don't worry, only the ones that show potential." "So no Ronald Weasley  
then?" "No you idiot and if you keep continuing like this you will neither. Get your brain out of  
the gutter! " Harry said teasingly. "Oi, its late you know!"  
"And he learned how to read the time, congratulations!"  
Draco continued muttering insults and explanations, Harry was just glad that his bed was finally in sight.

_**/You know there ain't no rest for the wicked/**_


End file.
